


Reach vs. Flexibility

by Shepard_Vakarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Arguing, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Consensual Kink, Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Dom Garrus Vakarian, Dom Shepard (Mass Effect), Established Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, F/M, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Hate Sex, Is there a plot? Who knows, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Wrestling, reach and flexibility, right to the tiebreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Vakarian/pseuds/Shepard_Vakarian
Summary: Shepard and Garrus have a disagreement, and skip right to the tiebreaker to determine who's right.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Reach vs. Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just to note this piece features a physical fight between Shepard and Garrus, however I did my best to express that the fight was not indicative of an unhealthy relationship, and that it, and the sex that follows, is consensual and does not leave lasting/unwanted damage. Just wanted to make this clear, and please enjoy!

Garrus pounded on the door of Shepard’s cabin, nearly trembling with rage. When she opened the door, he pushed past her into the room without asking, and he heard her sigh. She knew what this was about. She shut the door and turned to him, her face set stubbornly, her arms crossed. 

“What were you thinking, Shepard?” He hissed at her, pointing a taloned finger at her chest, where a large cut marred the otherwise pristine armor Shepard still had on.

She raised her eyebrows at him. “I was thinking,” Shepard replied, in a voice laced with defensive contempt, “that you had a brute on you about to tear your ass up, and I needed to help as both your commanding officer and your girlfriend. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“You’re a sniper!” Garrus yelled, his voice rising as he began to pace in irritation. “You aren’t cut out for close combat, especially against a damn brute! You were this close,” he put his finger and thumb close together for emphasis, “to getting killed out there. And you’re not my commanding officer. I’m not a damn reckless Alliance human soldier like somebody I know!”

Shepard got in Garrus’ face, her own as red with anger as her hair. “Well I’m not some uptight turian who will stand by while my people are in danger! And you,” she jabbed his chest with her index finger, “are under my command, as long as you are on my ship.” She turned away from him furiously. “I’m a commander, a spectre, and a soldier, as well as a sniper. I can handle myself. I’m not some damsel in distress, and I don’t need you trying to rush in and save me. There’s a war going on, in case you forgot. Now leave,” she commanded, and turned away from him, facing the wall with her arms crossed. “I don’t want you here right now.”

“Like hell I’m leaving right now,” Garrus replied angrily, taking a step towards Shepard. “I’m not leaving until we talk more about this.”

“There’s nothing else to talk about,” Shepard snapped. “I saved your ass and you want to act like I’m some fragile princess who can’t. Nothing more to say. So leave, now.” She strode to her desk, refusing to look at Garrus, and rested her clenched fists on the top of the table, her whole body taught with fury.

“No.” Garrus growled.

“Get out!” Shepard screamed, and whirled around, brandishing her helmet and ready to throw it. With his lightning fast reflexes, Garrus sprang forward and grabbed her wrists, and they struggled. He knew she wouldn’t throw anything at him, but he worried about her damaging something important if she did throw the helmet as she wanted to. The fish tank, for instance. 

Shepard had no intentions of throwing her helmet at Garrus; she would never hurt him, even when he was the object of her rage. Still, she resented him grabbing her wrists. God, he acted like she was a baby, not an equal soldier, an equal girlfriend. It was infuriating. She would show him how good she could be in close combat, if he thought she was just a sniper. She would show him why they made her an N7.   
She brought her knee up to his abdomen and shoved hard, tipping him off balance. In their armor, she wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, but she did intend to pin him. Maybe then he’d stop treating her like a goddamn princess. 

Garrus was confused, but quickly understood as he regained his balance. Oh, she wanted to play like that, huh? Then he would show her why she needed to take more care in close combat. He would pin her so she’d understand; he knew as well as she did that as long as they didn’t aim for the head, they weren’t going to hurt each other, not with their armor on. He swung out and caught Shepard in the back, and she grunted as he nearly managed to shove her down. Instead, she countered by whirling around and grabbing his arm, pulling hard on it. He then tried to grab her and hold her with that arm, but she used his weight against him, and threw him down the few steps that led to the rest of her cabin. He knocked into the chair on his way, and sent it crashing to the ground. He cursed as he landed on his ass, but was just as quickly up. He charged at Shepard, but she leapt nimbly past him, aiming a side sweep at his legs. He dodged, and shoved her back just as she landed, and was on unsteady feet. She crashed down onto the bed, and Garrus toppled on top of her. 

Together on the bed, they wrestled for dominance. Garrus had reach, but Shepard had flexibility. Finally, Garrus managed to pin Shepard’s arm. He stared down at her face as she struggled and huffed, and the sight of her, undone and pinned by him, created a stirring down below, which startled him. Shepard took advantage of his momentary distraction to hitch a leg over his hip, and push until their combined weight toppled them over the bed and onto the floor, pulling the bedsheets down with them. They grunted as they landed, Garrus’ arms instinctively wrapping around Shepard to protect her, something she would usually find sweet, but in this moment incensed her. God damn it, she didn’t need protection!  
She scrambled on top of Garrus, wrenching out of the clutch of his arms, and wrapped her hands around his wrists, pinning him now. In this new position, her pelvis was centered over his, and she felt the beginnings of his erection pressing against her as Garrus thrashed underneath her.  
“Ha, does being pinned really turn you on so much, Vakarian?” Shepard taunted in a low voice. To demonstrate her dominance over him, she ground her hips against his emerging cock, and they both felt it grow to full erection under her ministrations. 

“No,” Garrus growled, and with a grunt of effort, shoved Shepard off of him. She landed on her side and was quickly up, trying to scramble away, but Garrus was just a bit quicker. He gathered Shepard in a bear hug and carried her, kicking and cursing, back to the bed. He threw her face down and climbed on top of her, trapping her with his body weight. “But pinning you does,” he crowed, and ground his erection against her firm, round ass.

Shepard managed to twist around under Garrus so that they were facing one another. She glared at him, but did not try to fight and get away again. He stared her down, anger, pride, and that primal, intoxicating need for dominance swirling through his head. She was his woman, and like it or not, he was going to protect her. Spirits, he wanted to fuck her too. To claim her as his and his alone. 

Shepard’s glare was fierce, the look of a lioness telling her mate that she can more than handle herself; she could handle him too. But she didn’t want to show him by fighting anymore; she wanted to fuck, to make him moan her name as she rode him, dominated him, owned him. Leaning forward, she kissed him fiercely, though it was more like a crashing of faces than any kiss the two had shared before.  
Garrus accepted her kiss eagerly, and their tongues fought fiercely for control- one second it was Shepard’s, another Garrus’.

As they broke away for air, Garrus growled, “You’re mine, woman.”

Shepard flipped the couple over and climbed atop Garrus, her fingers impatiently searching for the latches of his armor. Garrus helped, and together they managed to rip the armor off of each other, this trial interspersed with many ferocious kisses. When Garrus’ cock was free, Shepard gave it a squeeze, making Garrus groan. She smirked, and without further ado, lowered herself upon it. Garrus yelled out when he was fully sheathed within Shepard, and she bent to hiss in his ear, “No, you’re mine.”

She rode him fiercely, her usual sultry moans that occurred when they had sex replaced with grunting and cursing. She wrapped her hands around Garrus’ thick neck, choking him in a way that was dizzyingly erotic for them both. Garrus bared his sharp teeth and emitted a constant, low growl as he dug his talons into Shepard’s hips. Usually he was careful with them, but their animalistic fucking made him reckless and flippant. He scratched them slowly but fiercely up from Shepard’s hips to her back and all the way up to her shoulder blades, causing her to yelp with anger, pain, and pleasure. He knew it was probably going to leave a mark, but in this moment he didn’t care. In fact, he was pleased- let the whole world know she was his. And most of all, let her know she was, too.

Shepard gasped at the raw feeling of her newly-scratched back. Damn him and those talons. It felt good, and she hated that. Experimentally, she slapped him lightly across the face. That felt good too. She did it again, harder this time, and Garrus roared in indignation. He shoved her up and off of him, and pinned her by the neck with one hand. She was facedown, and with his free hand, Garrus adjusted her so that her ass was pointed up. Then he took a moment to admire her like this, struggling and protesting the undignified position she was in, with her face flat against the bed and her ass up, and her pussy presented.

“Look at you,” he cooed, and inserted his thick middle finger slowly inside of her wet pussy, making Shepard gasp. When he withdrew it, it was dripping with her lust. He rubbed it between his fingers, admiring it and her. “So wet for me.”

Acting on a whim, he spanked her suddenly, making Shepard yell and thrash. 

“You like that, human?” He spanked her again.

“In your dreams, turian,” Shepard spat out, but the warm flooding of her pussy betrayed her, and they both knew she was lying.

Garrus smirked, and positioned himself behind Shepard, one hand still holding her neck down, the other clutching her waist. He entered her roughly, shoving his cock deep within her depths. Shepard yelled out, and her hands bunched the bedsheets. Panting, Garrus furiously fucked Shepard, feeling more primal and animalistic in this position than he had ever felt before. 

For the moment, this wasn’t the tender, understanding interspecies relationship it usually was. This was the meeting of a male and a female animal of a predator species. Things like tenderness and love had no place here. Here it was all about need, and the fight for dominance. 

Shepard arched her still-raw back and took Garrus thrust for thrust. She would be coming soon. Garrus would be too; as his pleasure deepened, he lost his domineering grip on Shepard as he hunched over her, his thrusts becoming hurried. They were fucking like mindless animals, and Spirits, it felt good. 

As he prepared for his impending orgasm, Shepard caught him off guard. She used his lust against him, taking advantage of his weakened grip on her to flip the couple over on their sides. They both scrambled for the upper hand, and ended in the lotus position, both on equal footing for once. Shepard grabbed Garrus’ fringe, and he grabbed her hair; he bit her shoulder, and she bit his neck as they thrust against one another.   
Within a minute, they both reached their climax, at the same time. Garrus groaned as he shot his cum deep inside Shepard’s womb, and Shepard yelled out a curse as her walls tightened and her climax bowled her over like a wave.

They collapsed together on their sides, still entangled in the other. For a long while they lay there, breathing heavily. Finally, Garrus rolled over on his side, propping himself up on an elbow to gaze at Shepard’s flushed and sweaty body.  
“I totally won, just so we’re clear,” he told her.

She scrambled up to face him. “You did not! That was all mine.” The anger of before had been fucked away and was replaced by the usual feelings of love and tenderness the two felt for one another.

Garrus chuckled, and drew Shepard into his arms; she gladly accepted, snuggling into his chest. He idly traced the scratches on her back, feeling a mix of shame and pride at having put them there. They were quiet for a long moment.

Finally, Shepard murmured, “I’m sorry we fought. I hope I didn’t hurt you.” She gazed up at him with large blue eyes, beseechingly. If Garrus had still been angry, he wouldn’t have been anymore looking at her. 

“No, I’m fine. Are you? Besides, you know…” Garrus gestured awkwardly at her scratches. “And I’m sorry too.”

The couple sat up against the pillows, still holding each other. Shepard traced the outline of Garrus’ carapace. 

“I’m okay. It’ll sting in the shower, but I liked you giving them to me.” Shepard replied with a small grin. Then she frowned a little. “Garrus...I know you got mad because you care about me. But I’m a soldier too. As much as we’d like to, we can’t protect one another from everything. Especially not in this war.” She chewed her lip and looked up at him.

Garrus sighed deeply. “That’s why I was mad. I wasn’t mad at you, even if you were damn reckless to charge a brute.” He stroked her hair and looked into the distance, struggling to articulate his thoughts. “It’s...frustrating to know that I can’t keep you safe in this world. And I know you don’t need protecting but…” he touched Shepard’s face, tracing with his talon the contours of it. “You’re the most important person in this galaxy to me. I couldn’t stand it if you were hurt or killed, especially if there was something I could have done to prevent it.”

Shepard was quiet as she processed what Garrus had said. Finally, she replied, “Thank you for telling me that. And I want you to know, I feel the same way.” She gazed into his eyes steadily, and laid a hand on his mandible. “That’s why I rushed out there.” She shook her head. “If I were to lose you…” She didn’t finish the thought. The air hung thick with melancholy.

Shepard shook her head as if she were shaking those unsaid doubts and fears away.   
“Let’s make a promise,” she said brightly, moving to kneel in front of Garrus. Her brightness was bravado, but nevertheless, it made Garrus feel brighter just by being in her presence. He sat up straight and watched her. 

“From here on out, I will promise not to do anything reckless, like running straight at a brute. Unless, of course, it’s absolutely necessary. In exchange, you promise not to treat me like I’m something you need to protect. To treat me like I am instead, a fellow soldier. Deal?” Shepard said.

“I can’t promise I won’t always try to protect you,” Garrus replied, “...but I will do better about letting you protect yourself. And me as well.” 

“Pinky promise?” Shepard asked solemnly, sticking her little finger out.

Garrus stared hard at the finger, then back at Shepard as she wilted under his bemused expression. 

“What?” She whined in that voice Garrus loved, because only he ever heard it. Only he ever saw this side of her.

“What on Palaven does that mean?” Garrus responded, his crest arching. 

“Oh! You’ve never heard of it? Well,” she hastily added, “I suppose you wouldn’t have; it’s a dumb human thing. Basically, you wrap your little fingers together, and that way the promise becomes unbreakable. Or, in your case, I suppose your thumb would do.”

“I see,” Garrus replied skeptically. Nevertheless, he offered his thumb, and Shepard wrapped her pinky tightly around it. That done, she leaned forward and kissed Garrus on his mandible.

“Also, if we ever have another fight, let’s solve it the same way we did this one.” Shepard’s mouth curved into a sultry smile. “Fucking is better than screaming.” 

“Agreed.” Garrus replied with an amused smirk. He gathered Shepard back up in his arms, and together they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
